Sarah Bellington
Sarah Jenela Bellington is a character from the Studio Universe as a main character from the short From the Desk of Ms. Bellington and Life on the Lot as the ever-punctual and protective secretary to Xenny Diemes. There was a definite need to have a character that came out of the 'sexy secretary' archetype that in time removes itself from it by adding complete professionalism, a sense of duty and incredible muscles that can a mind can use properly. For the sake of breaking the archetype, Sarah has done far more things than being the arbitrary woman who stands around and look pretty and instead does things that benefits her boss and the company as a whole. Because of her persona of being strictly disciplined and tough against those who would harm the company's interests,. Sarah has been regarded to many as the Iron Secretary because of the way she manages other departments and hard-line negotiations that benefits the workers. Xenny does his best to not take unfair advantage of her abilities and respects her as a real working woman and nothing less. For Sarah, despite her employer being more of a man-child, she still respects him as well. Biography As Sarah Bellington Sarah is a very unique case being born "different" from the others. Originally born human as Sarah Jenela Bellington from Santa Monica, California she was born with a unusual genetic anomaly that made her eyes a far more vibrant shade of green than normal but that wasn't an issue with her parents. As she grew up in school, Sarah far surpassed the expectations of the schools with an IQ that's only reserved for the top tier geniuses. This was incredible for her parents as she breezed through school like it was nothing to her but that also left her alone from friends who were not into her brilliance as it made her an outcast. Then on her 23rd Birthday, Sarah went through a change that would be normal at first but horrifying as a result. Mostly with human females, they go through processes towards womanhood, for Sarah, she became a towering musclebound, red and black weredragon. The change frightens her and her parents couldn't comprehend what caused this to happen out of nowhere. But living in a world were humans live with other anthropomorphic species. Fears of her persecution are non-existent. Overtime, Sarah learned how to control these changes and learned to live mostly as a dragon to even love it. Starting to make it out on her own, Sarah looked to the East for work, suitable for someone who is overqualified but inexperienced until she came across TwinStudios doing their employment drive for new staff and grew interested to take in an office job. However all the spots where filled, leaving her disappointed as the president of the company comes out already exhausted from choosing candidates. All of a sudden, a loose tower crane comes down and Sarah jumped in and saves Xenny from the crane. To show his thanks, he offered her the position of executive secretary. Over the years, she has gained much from working in TwinStudis, giving her unlimited access to everything she needs to get the job done while putting up with the strange whims of her employer or the projects that he has to oversee. Eventually his position is also the target of many who would do him harm, eventually giving Sarah the chance to train with famous fighter Rock Jonesen to learn how to protect clients from harm. Sarah became a extraordinarily exceptional employee pulling off a workload no normal being would ever do. When Xenny's girlfriend comes along the two grew in conflict with each other leading up to a fight that injured Xenny, but they later reconciled but Sarah still distrusts her. Sera, Xenny's girlfriend knows much about her than Sarah herself for she knows that Sarah in a past life is her sister and fellow goddess, reincarnated. As Kiera Many eons ago, she has been known as the "great red death". the scourge of the early universe and the woman who if she really wanted to, bring about the end of the universe. It's an assumed exaggeration among the other guardians who watch over and protect it. Kiera is the younger sister of Sera'inexaon (Sera). One day, Kiera fell in love with Grelus, a powerful warrior god who seemed to love Kiera for her powerful warrior nature and destructive means of retribution. However Grelus's real intentions were to displace her as the true warrior among the gods. Sera tries to convince Kiera of his intentions, she eventually made an enemy out of her younger sister. Telling her that her own duties are rendering her hopelessly doomed and Grelus is the only one who cares while Sera wants her to stay in her place until she goes mad. Grelus does reveal her intent and tries to kill Kiera in her weakened state until she gets help from Sera resulting in a world-shifting battle that lasts a thousand years until in the final battle, Grelus makes his deadly move with his blade at Sera and Kiera sacrifices herself to save the one she tried to warn the whole time. In her rage Sera defeats and kills Grelus once and for all. Kiera finding strength to speak to her, hopes for Sera to forgive her for her selfish want of love over duty but Sera understands her plight before the relationship. With her own power, Sera takes Kiera's spirit and sends it across the the universe, hoping for one day to be in a worthy vessel in a new life with all memories sealed away. This came as a surprise when Sera off from her goddess duties and settling on Earth finds Kiera again now as Sarah Bellington making things more complicated, Sarah has no memory of what transpired a long time ago other than having these incredible abilities. And sudden protectiveness to Xenny as she was back with Grell In time when Sera'inexaon has the strength to tell Sarah of her past life it will awaken her to regain her place as a guardian again and have her sister back once again. Characteristics *A very punctual woman at the workplace, has been known the carry the workload of over fifteen people at maximum. Types 220 wpm on QWERTY, 573 on DVORÁK keyboards. Excellent eye for detail and capable of making tough decisions and executing them to the letter. *A tri-tasker. Meaning she can handle three things at once as opposed to the flawed "multitasker". Tends to work best while working out in the gym. *Is a polyglot with knowledge of 210 languages and fluency of 190. Her favorites are Russian, Spanish, Italian, French and Japanese. *Bisexual with a strong preference to females and in a relationship with a human woman, Karen MacIlleny. While having a overly-muscled body, Sarah is a hopeless muscle worshiper. Loving anyone who have muscles like or even bigger than hers. *After years of shifting between forms, she decides to keep her dragon form permanent, only going human out of necessity. Other Media *Featured in a three-part story Something New by Muddness. Category:TwinStudios Universe Category:Administrative Staff